1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner with electronic dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known an air conditioner which incorporates a deodorant device using an adsorptive catalyst or the like, in addition to the original air conditioning function, in the interior unit to enhance the function (ref. Japanese Patent Publication Unexamined HEI 6-180127). Likewise, there have been attempts to incorporate an electronic dust collector in the interior unit. The electronic dust collector generates a corona discharge by applying a high voltage between a discharge electrode and a dust collection electrode. The corona discharge ionizes fine particles and dust in the surrounding air. The dust collection electrode then adsorbs them. Among such electronic dust collectors, there has been developed a maintenance-free type one in which the dust collection electrode is provided with a heater for self-cleaning so that the dust deposited on the dust collection electrode is burned, and thereby is removed.
However, when such an electronic dust collector is incorporated in the interior unit of the air conditioner, because of the corona discharge, the body or the casing itself is charged with static electricity. This presents the problem that dust is attracted and held in the vicinity of the inside walls, especially near the air intake and outlet ports, and on outside walls of the casing, rather having it collected by the dust collection electrode. This soils these areas.